someone to trust- a walking dead fanfic
by walkingdeadfan13
Summary: Rick and the group have trouble with the newest member, but when they need help will he be the one to help them? Can Rick trust him? OC/Rick Grimmes...Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Rick… we need to talk about that kid you picked up. Now I know you want to have him join the group, but there isn't anyway that we can do that man, not everyone's that trusting of him.", Shane said trying to talk sense into his best friend and partner.

Rick stared off into the distance not showing any signs that he heard Shane. The boy wasn't, in Rick's mind a danger to anyone, and he didn't know how to just drop the kid off and leave him.

"Rick? You still with me buddy?" Shane asked waving his hand in front of Rick's face, that movement made Rick slowly turn his head to look at Shane.

"He stays…nothing is going to change my mind, that kid needs help and shelter, and he may be able to help us out if we need it" with that said Rick stood up and started walking back to camp. Shane sighed, shook his head and followed.

As they got closer to camp, shouting could be heard from Daryl and the new kid. Rick rolled his eyes and hurried up the rest of the path to the camp.

Daryl and the new kid were on the ground…well the kid was and Daryl was beating the crap out of him. The kid was cursing and trying to get a punch in or to but couldn't get it past Daryl's fast hands. Rick ran over and pulled on Daryl.

"Dammit Daryl get off him!" Rick shouted succeeding in pulling Daryl off the kid.

"Let me go! Rick, this punk needs a lesson in manners and I plan on givin it to him," Daryl said shaking off Rick's hands.

"And you don't?," Rick said as he roughly grabbed the kid, who was still on the ground. The kid had a bloody nose, busted lip and a eye that was starting to turn black. The kid was startled when Rick jerked him off the ground.

"I'll take it from here thanks," Rick said as he half drug half pushed the kid to the RV. Once inside he pointed to a chair in the small kitchen area.

"Sit. And do not get up," Rick said as he pushed the kid into the chair. The kid did as he was told as Rick went and closed the door to the RV. When he came back, he started going thru the drawers, taking out towels and a bag of cotton balls, and then he looked around and grabbed a bottle of alcohol that Dale or someone who had been drinking and walked over to the kid.

"man, he really layed into you huh?," Rick said as he dabbed some alcohol on the kid's face, the kid flinched but Rick gently grabbed his face and held it still and he brushed some more on his busted lip, the boy whimpered and let out a small "ow".

"Almost done…there. Now you have to stay in this RV until I come and get you. No going out and no talking to people. Got that?" Rick said as he stood up. The boy glared at him but shook his head to let him know that he knew Rick meant business.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

Rick stood in front of the group rubbing his eyes with his hand. Shane was looking cross and kept looking at Rick and shaking his head.

"Rick…this is why we can't have him in the group. He is causing trouble with the rest of the group. We can't keep having him do this…even if it is with Daryl.," Shane said standing up facing Rick.

"As opposed to what? Do you have an idea of where we can put him? Or is your idea just to throw his out on his own and hope he lives?," Rick said as he crossed his arms and started pacing.

"Rick's right, we can't just dump him somewhere, he could just die and that would be on us," Angela said looking back and forth from Rick to Shane.

"I'm not saying just dump him off somewhere, I'm just saying that the more he stays here the more he causes trouble. He needs to just go …he just needs to leave," Shane said shaking his head.

"He is staying, that is the end of it. He just needs something to do, he's bored that's all, " said Rick as he glanced at the RV.

"When you go on your rounds, take him with you so th-", Rick started but was interrupted by Shane.

"Take him with me? Are you crazy!? Can he even shoot a gun? Let alone a Walker?," Shane asked raising his eyebrows.

"We will never find out if we don't let him try, so go get your gear I'll get him an-," Rick stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the kid standing a few feet away staring at the group.

"Ace….", Rick started then stopped at a loss for words, he stood warily as Ace approached the tense group. He knelt and picked up a gun, cocked it and held it out looking at it. He turned to Shane.

"You know, I graduated school at 16 and joined the Army at 18…I think I know how to use a gun." with that said he turned and walked into the woods with the gun. He stopped at the edge of the clearing and turned back around, "Are you comin or not man? I haven't got all day you'know.", He said as he gestured toward Shane.

Shane looked at Rick who was merely looking at Ace with a small hint of a smile playing on his lips. Shane sighed and then picked up his own gun and walked with Ace into the woods.

Rick gave a small chuckle, "What a kid…what a kid," shaking his head. The group also started to laugh, it was the one thing that would brighten their day.


End file.
